Avatar: The Last Airbender
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Avatar: The Last Airbender is an animated children's program that aired on Friday evenings at 8:00 pm on Nickelodeon. It was produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and ran for three seasons, averaging twenty episodes per season. The show aired from February 21st, 2005 to July 19th, 2008. The series featured the voice talents of Zach Tyler Eisen, Mae Whitman, Jack DeSena, Jessie Flower, Dante Basco and Dee Bradley Baker. The series follows the adventures of the main protagonist Aang and his friends, who must save the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai and ending the destructive war with the Fire Nation. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Notes & Trivia * Avatar: The Last Airbender redirects to this page. "Atla" (an anagram for the series), also serves as a shortcut to this page. * This series is alternatively known as Avatar: The Legend of Aang (which redirects to this page). * Series created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. * Giancarlo Volpe is the director on nineteen episodes of the series - more than any other director on the show. * The program was preempted by a "Behind the Scenes" special which aired on February 14th, 2005. * The first two episodes of the series, "The Boy in the Iceberg" and "The Avatar Returns", both aired on February 21st, 2005. * A TV special, "Avatar: The Legend So Far", aired on November 18th, 2005, which was the same night that "The Waterbending Master" premiered. * The two-part episode, "The Siege of the North", both aired on the same night. * "The Library" and "The Desert" both aired on September 15th, 2006. * "The Guru" and "The Crossroads of Destiny" both aired on December 1st, 2006. * The two-part episode, "Day of the Black Sun", both aired on the same night. * The series concluded with the four-part storyline, "Sozin's Comet". All four episodes aired on July 19th, 2008. Home Video Book 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 4 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water, Volume 5 Book 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 2: Earth, Volume 4 Book 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 1 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 2 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 3 * Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 3: Fire, Volume 4 Seasons * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 1 Collection * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 2 Collection * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Complete Book 3 Collection See also External Links * * * Avatar: The Last Airbender at Wikipedia * * * * * Avatar: The Last Airbender at the Avatar Wiki ---- Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender/Franchise Category:Animated programs Category:Nickelodeon